Me Severus Lily and the Marauders
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: This story has me as the 'totally cannon' sister of Severus Snape, yes it's a self insert, because I love theses types of stories. In this story Hogwarts will start in charter 4 or five so no Marauders ubtil then oh and I'm a Lion. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Re-Born

**Me, Severus and the Marauders**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter that as always goes to her highness queen Rowling.**

 **This is a self insert which means it is me as the oc carater in this story I was re-born as the 'totally cannon' sister of Severus Snape named Selena Snape.**

 **Chapter 1: re-born**

Selena's/my POV

Hello I am Selena Snape the older sister of Severus Snape and I cannot believe I am actually believe I am saying that because just what felt ;ile minutes ago I was a giant HP(Harry Potter)fan reading and writing fanfiction about this exact scenario(haha that's what I'm doing now)anyway... yeah Sev is my brother but at this point I, in my current form of course, am only a little baby but I already feel realy close to Sev(Severus)I mean he was my favorite character in the series because of how brave he was to go against Voldemort and be a spy and somehow none of the Death Eaters or Voldemort found out. But anyway back to now, now I am Selena Snape at this point as I said before I am only a baby at this point so yeah see you in a few months.

A few months later

Hello it's Selena again now I am I think, three months old now I can crawl and Sev is a great big brother I love him so much, and then there's our mother, Eileen Prince-Snape who is really nice and loving lady how she ended up with a drunken arcehole like Tobias Snape I have no idea but, although he doesn't beat me because I am 'hopefully not going to be a little freak like the boy' Tobias says, but I know that I'm a witch in this life because I feel some sort of tingling in my body which I believe is the magic reacting to seeing someone be abused because I HATE bullies and abusers with a passion and although I can't release my amgic because my body is too young and I might die if magic comes out even accidental magic so yeah anyway bye.

Out of my/Selena's POV

a few months later

Selena had had her first steps and said her first word 'mama' which Eileen heard and was extremely excited about and at this point Severus was three when Selena first came he was 2 and a half years old so he had already had a bout of accidental magic and Tobias hated magic for some reason and for the same reason was beating little Sev and though Eileen wanted to stop him she didn't know how 'cause if she used magic it would only make him worse and she was not physically strong enough to stand up to him so she couldn't stand up to him.

End Chapter

 **Thanks for reading please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Years Later

**Me, Severus and the Marauders**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter that as always goes to her highness queen Rowling.**

 **This is a self insert which means it is me as the oc carater in this story I was re-born as the 'totally cannon' sister of Severus Snape named Selena Snape.**

 **Chapter 2: 3 years later**

Selena's/my POV

"Morning Sev," I said walking into the kitchen for breakfast

"Morning Sel," he answered using his nickname for me as I got up onto a chair and poured some cereal into a bowl, "Slept well," he asked me?

"Yeah," I answered, "I did how about you."

"Meh, it was okay," he said, "oh and uhm I met a new friend in the park yesterday her name is Kiky and she's a witch too."

"That's cool what's she like is she beautiful?" I asked knowing what he was going to say.

"She great and so stunningly beautiful I get butterflies in my stomach when ever she talks her voice is so beautiful." he says blushing a brilliant Gryfindor red which I had no idea he could do.

"Sevvie has a crush," I said then I laughed for about 5 minutes then he glared at me, "you know that glare doesn't work on me Sev haha." I said and I started laughing again.

"okay but, if you tell anyone else you can't meet her." he said

"oh but Sevvv, that's the most fun part telling a parent that your sibling has a crush." I fake pouted but he thought it was real I'm a really good actor.

"no, wait wha, wha, who told you that," he asked?

"Elena," I answered(Elena is the name of a friend I have in real life she's never actually told me that anyway... back to the story)she's one of my best friends although she is older but only by 2 years(in story and real life).

"okay," he said,"me and Lily were planing to meet at the park do you want to come," he asked?

"Yes," I exclaimed but not to loud for father to hear(yes Tobias and Eileen are Mother and Father(or just mom and dad)now), "I would love to come!"

"Okay, okay calm down before you wake Father," he said putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I instantly calmed down after that, I still really want to meet Lily because I want to see what Harry's mother was like.

Okay so later, after lunch Sev and 1 went to the park and I saw a red-haired green eyed girl and I new instantly who it was, it was Lily Evans but I waited till Sev introduced us."

"Hey Sev," Lily says, "and who is this?" she asked

"Oh," he said, "Lily this is my little sister Selena, Selena this is Lily remember the _friend_ I told you about," he says emphasizing the word friend because he knew I would try to tell her about his little crush in a not-so-subtle way.

"it's nice too meet you," I said cheerily.

"You too," she said, "So um, Selena what d'you think your favorite subject at Hogwarts willbe," she asked

""uh," I thought for a second, "Transfiguration, I think, what's yours Lily atleaste as far as you know." I asked

"I'd say charms or potions," she answered, "how about you Sev?" She asked

"Oh, I know what his favorite is it's potions," I answered I mean it wasn't a secret in our household the Sev loves potions he goes down to the potions lab all the time.

"Hey," he said to me in mock hurt, "stealing my questions," the he started tickling me and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Sev stop, have mercy, Lily help ne!" I exclaimed

"No," said Lily, "I don't think I will, this is just to funny," she then to emphasize thathow funny it was started laughing her head off.

"Okay, okay, Sev please stop," I said trying to push him off.

"Do you promise not to answer questions directed at me?" He asked still lightly tickling me.

"Y-yes I-I do I won't answer your questions," I said still laughing.

"Okay, " he said stopping, "but if you ever break that promise." He threatened playfully.

"I understand," I answered, "and I won't."

"Okay," he said turning to Lily, "how have you and your Sister been?"

"Not so good," she answered, "she says that we're freaks because we have magic and she's telling everyone at school that I am a freak, her and her friends are mean to me but at least I have you two and some friends at school."

'oh damn Petunia,' I thought, 'you're such a bitch.'

"That's to bad," Sev said, "wish I could help."

I nodded, "uh huh," I agreed, "me too."

"oh, you guys," she said, "thanks but, it's fine."

"Okay," we said in unison, but I knew it wasn't really okay to be bullied, but I pretended to act like it was fine with me.

Then for a few hours we talked about nothing in particular then we went home.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: later still(six years)

**Me, Severus and the Marauders**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter that as always goes to her highness queen Rowling.**

 **This is a self insert which means it is me as the oc carater in this story I was re-born as the 'totally cannon' sister of Severus Snape named Selena Snape.**

 **Chapter 3: later still(six years)**

At this point I am nine years old and Sev is ten(and a half maybe...)and he was going to Hogwarts next year I just hope that the Marauders(well AT least James and Sirius)woren't so brutal in there first year so that once I go to Hogwarts when I get in Gryfindor(yes a GRYFINDOR not a SLYTHERIN though I could be one)

Anyway, it's morning and Sev and I are eating breakfast it's Cheerios with milk and some fruits.

"Could we please go see Lily later?" I asked after finishing my food.

"Yeah," he answered, "definitely."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, "when are we going?"

"after lunch," Sev answered, "does that sund good?"

"Yea," I answered, "that sounds great Sev."

6 hours later after lunch Sev and I went to see Lily.

"Hey you two," Lily greeted us, "how are you?"

"Good," we answered together

"How are you Lil'" I asked.

"I'm good," she answered

"So," Sev asked, "are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," she answered, "how about you two."

"Yea," Sev said, "but Sel is gonna gave to wait a year before she goes."

"Yea," I said, "I do but it doesn't really matter."

"Yea," Sev answered, "I guess your right."

"Of course," I said, "I'm right 99.999 percent of the time."

"Ha ha, riight." Sev said, "your always right." He laughed

"Yea," Lil' said, "ha ha." She laughed

"Hey," I said, "I resent that," I said before laughing with the two of them.

We laughed for about ten minutes then Lily said, "do either of you know waht Hogwarts is gonna be like?"

"I think it's gonna be fun learning magic and potions and playing Qudditch." I said Sev and I had told her the basics of Quidditch and stuff."

"Yea," answered Sev,"but you have to remember that you can't try out until your second."

"I know, I know but I just can't wait to fly." I said

"Yea." said Sev, "me too,"

Lily nodded, "me too," she said.

We then talked about nothing in particular for about three hours before going home.

End chapter

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
